tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Negotiation Ever
Log Title: Best Negotiation Ever Characters: Air Raid, Air-Viper 2124, Baroness, Growler, Over Kill, Nightgaunt, Slingshot Location: Cobra Island - Docks Date: December 23, 2009 TP: Non-TP Category:2009 Category:Logs Docks - Cobra Island Nestled along an inlet is a set of docks and loading platforms. The place is usually very busy: cargo ships and military watercraft alike move about, loading and unloading, patrolling and performing maneuvers. On shore stand a group of grey warehouses. A paved road runs to the southeast, passing a clearing on which sits an old freighter as it winds its way south. Air Raid tears through the skies at a break-neck speed, contrails helixing behind him as he barrel rolls into the Cobra airspace. The island comes into view, and the first thing Raid spots is rows of watercraft tethered to the docks. Two sparrow missiles are sent off in their direction. Air-Viper 2124 comes in from Main Road North - Cobra Island. Air-Viper 2124 has arrived. Nightgaunt is out on the airfield. Nowhere near the docks. But Transformers tend to pack some heat, and with the proverbial heat comes noise. And noise garners attention. The Strato-Viper looks up from the landing gear of his Rattler, the resultant fireball glinting reflecting off of his cybernetic implant. He stands, grabbing his helmet, "Not good..." He clicks his radio as he dashes toward the aircraft, alerting Cobra to the sudden attack! Nightgaunt's radio doesn't seem to be working, go figure! It appears to be interference from calibration tests on a Condor's guidance systems. He looks around, instead, for someone to send for help... Air Raid continues to fire off his sparrow missiles, leaving a few ships capsized and smoldering. He laughs like a mad-mech, diving into elaborate loops as he whips out some sidewinders. The Cobra-folk best hurry, lest their docks go up in flames! Air-Viper 2124 is on the airfield, preparing for his next hellish training session. A group of Vectors flies overhead, heading who knows where. They pause when they pause a moment at the docks. It looks like all seven of them. Well, they're on the move somewhere, thats for sure. Nightgaunt grabs the Air-Viper's arm as he passes. In spite of the explosions in the distance, his demeanor is calm, almost passive. He looks the trainee dead in the face, his blue metallic eye reflecting his face as he calmly orders, "The docks are under attack. Make sure that Command is aware. I'm going to investigate." He doesn't wait for a response before dashing to his Rattler... Shadow Rattler 001> Nightgaunt takes control of Shadow Rattler 001, he handles the controls expertly. Shadow Rattler 001> Nightgaunt turns the key, and the ignition turns over. Shadow Rattler 001's horn HONKS! Air Raid swoops back and forth over a particularly large watercraft for a strafing run, using only sidewinder missiles now. The Vectors almost escape his attention, but he banks sharply at the last nano to trail after them, silent. Well, in terms of vocals, as his turbines are screaming. GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Rage #760 comes in from Main Road North - Cobra Island. Rage #760 has arrived. Shadow Rattler 001 shifts its wings to vertical take-off mode engines lifting it off the deck. It lurches forward as the wings rotate and it doesn't take long to reach the outskirts of the island. The only thing not broadcasting a friendly IFF is out over the water still and so the prototype jet goes to investigate. The vector sees the jet behind it and does a quick roll, trying to get behind it. It speaks. "Hallo. Please land and disarm or I will order my brother and sisters to eat you." Rage #760> Baroness drives the Rage to the Shore Line, and murmers, "If that plane actually reaches our shores, I'll blow it out of the sky." "Gimme' a break," Raid mutters, and decides it's more entertaining to blow up ships. He fires off a sidewinder at the vector that had addressed him, and banks to head back towards the docks whether it hits or not. >> Air Raid misses Vector with Sidewinder-Missile. << Over Kill recognizes that jet. He sends it a message as his Vector moves in to engage. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Air Raid receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Over Kill sends you a radio transmission, 'Air Raid? That you?' Vector on the other hand, moves out of the way of the attacker's missiles. It tries the strategy that worked last night. It rolls above Air raid, at an angle that would kill any human pilot. It then flips, claws extended, trying to tear open the enemy jet's canopy. >> Vector strikes Air Raid with Claw. << Shadow Rattler 001> Nightgaunt brings his aircraft up into the cloud cover, engaging the stealth systems. He circles above as the mech and the F-15 exchange fire, taking his time to line up a shot. He looks directly through the Shadow Rattler's sensor systems as he rolls the aircraft onto its back... Shadow Rattler 001 targets Air Raid with its weapons. Shadow Rattler 001> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Rage #760> Baroness frowns, and brings up the weapon system of her Rage. The only thing with the Range is the Cannon. She traverses the turret, and fire a few rounds at the Aircraft. Rage #760 targets Air Raid with its weapons. Rage #760> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> Rage #760 strikes Air Raid with Concussion-Cannon . << "ARGH!" Raid yelps as his canopy his torn to ribbons. Enraged, he whirls and loops to get a better bead on the vector, but before he can fire off another missile, he gets nailed by a concussion cannon and sent spinning midair. The Rattler goes unnoticed for now as Raid sets his sights on the offshore armored vehicle. >> Air Raid misses Rage #760 with Sparrow-Missile. << Over Kill receives a radio transmission. (Radio) You transmit, "What do you want!" to Over Kill. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Air Raid receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Over Kill sends you a radio transmission, 'Why are you attacking the island? Land..my sisters..they will kill you. Please, friend.' Shadow Rattler 001 drops out of the clouds very suddenly stealth systems betrayed as weapons engage. Nightgaunt rolls the Rattler over again sighting through the machinegun turret. He was order to engage and engage he shall! >> Shadow Rattler 001 strikes Air Raid with Machineguns . << Rage #760> Baroness is able to move the Rage out of the way of the incoming missile, and fires a mini-missile back at the Autobot, "I thought Destro was working on a treaty with them... obviously he failed..." >> Rage #760 strikes Air Raid with Mini-Missile. << Air Raid is caught by painful surprise. A barrage of bullets light up his fuselage. He's beginning to regret his brash act as he's hammered left and right, having still been damaged from a previous fight. A missile, however mini it may be, does a damn good job of setting his wings ablaze. The Rattler being the closest enemy, Raid tries to land a hit with his vulcan cannons. >> Air Raid strikes Shadow Rattler 001 with Vulcan-Cannon . << The Vectors actually seem to break off a moment. Or maybe they're opening a path. Yep. They seem to be opening a path so the humans can have first attack. They circle, trying to cover exits. There's seven of them so they can cover all but the northwest quadrant. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Air Raid receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Over Kill sends you a radio transmission, 'Northwest quadrant is open. If you can, go for it. They won't give you a chance.' Rage #760> Baroness chuckles, as the Invader ignores her this time, "Just lead him over the Island...." She has a rocket pod ready to empty at the invader...For now she unleashes a burst from her machine guns. >> Rage #760 critically strikes Air Raid with Machine-Gun ! << Air Raid is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Shadow Rattler 001 takes the hit light shining through the port wing. No critical systems hit. And there are plenty of redundancies to compensate for the systems that were damaged. The Rattler pulls into a tight corkscrew... tight enough to make the pilot grit his teeth as he unleashes a burst of rockets from his wing pods. Rage #760> Baroness sends a radio transmission. Air Raid is promptly peppered by the Baroness' machine gun, right in the nose cone too! This knocks him clean out of consciousness, and he's sent into a smoking tailspin towards the docks. The Rattler's hit their mark, but they're not quite needed at this point! Raid crashes loudly into a dock, splintering it as he skids towards the shore. Over Kill's kind gesture is wasted, alas. Rage #760> Baroness sends a radio transmission. Shadow Rattler 001> Nightgaunt's Rattler circles in as smoke pours from its target. The tail slides around as he shifts it into hover, giving Edgar a slight headache as the stress on the jet feeds back through his implants. Rage #760> Baroness pops the top of the hatch on the drivers compartment, and watches as Air Raid crashes into the ground, smiling. Rage #760> Baroness relenquishes control of Rage #760. The Vectors land around the crashed Autobot like vultures around a downed animal. One starts to groom it's claws, apparantly quite proud of its new canopy chew tactic. Baroness smiles, wider, "That will show them not to mess with my island." Baroness mutters, "I can just as easily have you shot into pieces, foolish machine." Air Raid can only groan in response, bleeding energon into the sand. Hmm, perhaps he should have thought this through. <> Air Raid sends off a distress beacon. Rage #760> Baroness takes control of Rage #760, she handles the controls expertly. Rage #760 goes to Main Road North - Cobra Island. Rage #760 has left. A-10 Rattler #7334 comes in from Main Road North - Cobra Island. A-10 Rattler #7334 has arrived. A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness speaks into the Radio, "OK... I've come to a decision. Let us haul this scrap back to Autobot City, and have a long talk with the Autobots... Nightgaunt, we will use your Rattler, and mine to tow him to the Autobots. I want three Squadrons of Night Ravens on Station, incase the Autobots decide to open fire." <> Warlord says, "What in the name of primus?!" <> Slingshot says, "Air Raid, is that you?" <> Warlord says, "You guys aren't going to believe this. Air Raid's signal is coming from Cobra Island." <> Warlord says, "Seems like I'm gonna have to talk to some snakes. I know their language." Twin speakers from Shadow Rattler 001 boom, "Acknowledged Baroness." <> Slingshot says, "That figures." <> Warlord says, "Hold on. Gonna make a phone call. Scare some snakes." A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness brings her Rattler into a hover over the remains of Air Raid, and lowers a tow cable. She watches as a group of Techno-Vipers and Aero-Vipers scramble to attach the cable to Air Raid. A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness receives a radio transmission. A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness sends a radio transmission. Shadow Rattler 001> Nightgaunt does likewise with the Shadow Rattler, diverting power from weapons and targeting to the engines. It's a mercy mission, after all. <> Warlord says, "It's cute. She wants to talk to someone on staff." A-10 Rattler #7334> GAME: Baroness FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. <> Warlord says, "Just gotta let those Cobra bimbos know who'se in charge." Air-Viper 2124 assists the other lowrankers to attach the cables to the blasted Autobot's body. When the task is complete he calls to the Baroness over the radio. "All set, ma'am!" A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness nods, and gives the Air Viper a thumbs up. "Allright Nightguant, let's do this... nice and slow. On three, we switch to forward thrust, and start towing this carcass to the Autobots." <> Warlord says, "Well I tried. I have a feeling we'll have incomming cobras to Metroplex. I'll be ready to meet them with equal force." Nevada Desert - North America Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. Shadow Rattler 001 has arrived. A-10 Rattler #7334 has arrived. Warlord is perched atop the defenses, waiting for something that he knows is coming. "Yep. Fully expecting visitors. They'll wish we were as hospitable as they are." A-10 Rattler #7334 and Shadow Rattler 001 fly, slowly into the area, towing the smashed wreck of Air Raid's body. What is not visible to the naked eye, but would be on the sensors, are at least three squadrons of Jets, circling just out of attack range. Shadow Rattler 001 flies with a tow cable dangling from its undercarriage. The cable is taught due to the heavy cargo. The Baroness' voice comes over the Radio, "Autobots, we are returning to you, the body of a comrade of yours that invaded Cobra airspace. I would like to discuss this situation with a ranking member of the Autobots. Air Raid ...just bleeds. And bleeds. And smolders a bit! He's sure in for a verbal lashing. Warlord calls up from the defenses. "I don't know what part about no one ranking is available you guys don't understand. Just drop off our friend and I'll send the ****** message, Eurotrash!" Growler stands by, watching the proceedings. "I don't think that kind of talk is gonna help much," he advises Warlord. A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness smirks, "Wonder how they'd like it if we dropped him from great altitude...." she speaks into the radio, only to Nightguant. Than to Warlord, and the Autobots, "IF you want your friend back, Warlord, you will not insult me again, and you will FIND a ranking member of the Autobots available." Warlord tilts it's turret a bit. "You know. We have anti-aircraft guns. And I sent a message and no one ranking is available." He calls back. "You really don't want me coming up there and getting him back. Now, I know you guys either want money, ocean or the **** ***** United **** States, or the World or whatnot from us, but we don't have it either. How about we punish our fellow for being a dumb*** and flyin onto your turf? Unless you want some other reconsiliation?" Who taught him to cuss like that? Growler actually takes a step back from the spider tank. "Now, I strongly suggest you reconsider takin' that tone with these people," he says sternly. "You're only gonna make things worse with that dirty mouth o'yours." A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness reaches for the elevator controls on the Rattler's hover mode. Time to burn fuel.... She waits for Nightgaunt... "Do I care if it survives? It will be Warlord's fault... Not ours. I warned him." GAME: Growler FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Warlord murmurs "Hey I'm being good. I havent shot at them yet." Shadow Rattler 001> Nightgaunt has his reservations about the Baroness' orders, but he follows them without question. His hand rests on the throttle, waiting for her signal to bring Air Raid's remains upward. Growler sees the Rattlers' attitude change, but fails to predict what they're about to do. His green optics flash. "What kinda Autobot are you, anyhow?" he asks, indignant. A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness says into the Radio, "one.... two.... three." On three, she slowly starts to bring her rattler to new heights. Shadow Rattler 001> Nightgaunt pushes up on his own accelerator. His other hand maintains perfect control of the aircraft while his thumb rests on the cable release... A-10 Rattler #7334> GAME: Baroness FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness's cable snaps, after only passing 3000 feet..... Growler watches the jets rise into the air. "Hey, now, wait up there," he calls, watching the remains of Air Raid rise into the sky. "Bring 'im back down here, if y'please!" Shadow Rattler 001> GAME: Nightgaunt PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Warlord pauses. "Now'se not the time to discuss my morals or lack therefor of. This is the only language Cobra understands." he says to Growler. "If you want. You can try negotiations." he steps aside. Shadow Rattler 001> Nightgaunt finds his aircraft suddenly /very/ overstrained. The engines whine as he increases the throttle to compensate. It's lucky for Air Raid that he's a damn good pilot, because he manages to keep control of the Shadow Rattler as the load (and by that we mean Air Raid's body) swings free. A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness turns the Rattler towards Cobra Island, flipping the Radio again, and saying, "There.... Keep your 'friend'. Tell Prime that if it happens again, we will not return the body." Growler gapes at the plummeting body of Air Raid. "Almighty Primus..." Air Raid gets dropped from a not-so-high height, but it's not an soft landing. He noses towards the ground and lands with a resonating 'thud', teetering on a flattened nose cone before flopping onto his undercarriage. Warlord watches the aircraft. "I don't know if I should laugh or applaud." Growler hurries down to Air Raid. Warlord scurries down with Growler. "I got him!" A-10 Rattler #7334> Baroness mutters, "Stupid Autobots...." And flies back to C.I. A-10 Rattler #7334 goes to California/Nevada - North America. A-10 Rattler #7334 has left. Unfortunately for the Baroness, the other aircraft did not get to drop Air Raid from as high as as she wanted. The Autobot's proved more than the prototype's engines could handle. And such, it was only about 1000 feet that Air Raid had to fall... a mere tenth of his would-be fate. Once the tow-cable is released, the Shadow Rattler pivots on its central axis, following the stock Rattler back to Cobra Island. Growler helps Warlord collect the badly damaged form of the Aerialbot. "What /was/ he thinkin', goin' after those Cobras like that? And with no backup? Must be somethin' funny in his energon."